An atomizing nozzle as used in combustion chambers of gas turbines used as aircraft engines is known from EP 0 910 776 B1. The air stream entering the gas turbine is split in this prior-art atomizing nozzle. Part of the air fed in is introduced into an atomizing nozzle in the form of an outer swirling flow and an inner swirling flow. A flow guide element separates the outer swirling flow from the inner swirling flow and also forms, in particular, a flow guide surface, which ends in an atomizing lip in an axial end area of the flow guide element, for the inner swirling flow. The fuel is injected by an injection nozzle arranged centrally in relation to the flow guide element onto the above-mentioned flow guide surface through the inner swirling flow moving along the said flow guide surface and it then moves along the said flow guide surface in the direction of the atomizing lip. When the fuel film formed by injection on the flow guide surface for the inner swirling flow reaches the atomizing lip, it is atomized by the shear flow present in the area of the atomizing lip. Together with the combustion air fed in by the outer swirling flow and the inner swirling flow, the atomized fuel flows into the combustion chamber, where it is also burned while combining with the air led first past the atomizing nozzle.